Addiction
Addiction is part of the main quest in . Background Sheogorath sent the Hero to speak to Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania, as part of the quest "Understanding Madness." Speaking to Thadon will activate this quest. Walkthrough Thadon will talk about the Chalice of Reversal, a cup that turns Felldew into an intoxicant. He's not entirely clear on the details, but thinks that one of his people or Lady Syl, the Duchess of Dementia, has more information. Find Wide-Eye, an Argonian who generally stays in Thadon's throne room. She will say the Chalice is in Dunroot Burrow. Speaking to her further, one learns that the Burrow is inhabited by a unique form of Elytra that are somehow connected with the Chalice and Felldew. Travel to Dunroot Burrow where there will be an Elytra outside that glows with a green hue. This means that the Elytra is carrying Felldew. Kill it and make sure to take the Felldew. It must be ingested in order to enter the Burrow. Although Felldew is technically an alchemical ingredient, its only effect is "Felldew Effect" and cannot be mixed with any ingredient but a Heart of Order and Greenmote. Once this quest is over, Felldew is useful only for its resale value. Once taken, it gives "Felldew Euphoria," a +20 bonus to Strength, Agility and Intelligence. Soon, however, the effects will lessen and withdrawal will set in. One must continuously ingest Felldew or ones attributes, (and eventually health), will deteriorate. At any point these withdrawal effects can be neutralized by ingesting a single unit of Felldew. Making Felldew have the characteristics of an addictive drug. Once inside the Burrow, make sure to check each Elytra for Felldew. The ones who carry it are easy to spot by their greenish glow. While not incredibly common, there should be enough Felldew in the Burrow to allow some exploration while avoiding withdrawal. While under the influence of Felldew (Felldew Euphoria), the Felldew-carrying Elytra will not attack you. If in a dead end, look for ramps made of roots that climb upward. The second level of the Burrow is called the Kelp Fen. It is a large pool of standing water in which many Red Kelps grow. The third level is the "Drone Tunnels." This is a confusing section of the Burrow, so keep an eye on the map. The final level of the Burrow is "Bramble Halls." At the end of the Halls is a door that leads to the "Sanctum of Decadence." Inside the Sanctum, fight several Felldew Addicts and Joofy the Brown, an Imperial in tight pants. After killing all of them, explore the room. There is lots of valuable Felldew, many bottles of Cheap Wine. The Chalice sits on a pedestal in the center of the room. Take the Chalice and a door to the southwest will unlock, an exit from the Sanctum. Once outside of the Burrow, the effects of Felldew disappear. Return the Chalice to Thadon, who grants the Hero the title "Courtier of Mania," which, Thadon notes, is meaningless. Journal de:Sucht ru:Пристрастие fr:Dépendance Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests